User blog:Edwin Febo/Battle 1:Wolverine vs Naruto
Wolverine vs Naruto Wolverine: Fighting Style: Wolverine knows every martail arts in the world and has trained with the CIA. Powers/Abilities: Second greatest healing factor and animal instincts, also superhuman strength and speed. Also has bone claws Weapons: His adamatium claws X-Factor: With his healing facot and adamantium skeleton fracture Wolverine is practically unkillable Naruto: Fighting style: Naruto has learned Taijutsu and Ninjustu Powers/Abilities: Naruto has master many Jutsu from normal transformations to Tailed Beast Rasengan. Weapons: Kunai, Shuriken, Smoke bomb and exploding notes. Battleground Loction: Forest of Death Begin!!!!!!!!!!! Naruto goes into the Forest of Death after hearing strange attacks happening in these area's. Naruto remembers the last time he was here how he almost got eaten alive by a gaint snake, so Naruto keeps his guard up. Above Naruto Wolverine hid in the trees, looking at Naruto. Before he was chase by some Ninja's from another clan for no reason, Wolverine believes Naruto is one of those ninja's. Wolverine then jump out of the trees and took outs his claws ready to end Naruto life. Naruto saw the ambush and quickly avoided it by using smoke. Wolverine may not see Naruto but he can smell him and he knows Naruto is out of the smoke. When the smoke had gone out Naruto used his Shuriken and threw them at Wolverine. Wolverine blocked them with his arms and took them out of his skin which quickly healed. He then started swinging his claws at Naruto and was able to cut him. Naruto was cut in the arm pretty badly but was still able to use it. He then used Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu and in seconds hundreds of Naruto appeared all around Wolverine. Then the all jump at Wolverine and each used the Kunai Knife. Wolvrine was slicing each one in halfs and killing them quickly. The real Naruto then used Rasengan and came behind Wolverine and got him in the back of the head. Wolverine fell face first to the ground as the Rasengan hit his skull. Wolverine then got mad and went feral mode as he yelled at the top of his lungs. He was then killing the Clones rather quickly then before as he he jump from left to right killing each of them in half. Naruto couldn't believe he took a Rasengan to the back of the head and lived. He then used Wind Release Rasenshuriken which is more powerful then your average Rasengan. He then charge it up to max its power making sure it would kill Wolverine this time. He then ran in full speed and got Wolverine by his back. Wolverine fell down once again but had a hard time coming back up, for the force on that last move was almost as strong as Hulk's punch. He then got up and said'' That all you got bub.'' He said as he fought the real Naruto. Naruto dodge all of Wolverine's moves and found an opening by his neck. He then took out the Kunai Knife and stabbed Wolverine at the neck, only to see it break.Naruto was shocked as his weapon broke, by doing so Wolverine stabbed Naruto in his chest. He then tosed his body to the floor and left it there. Naruto seconds away from death felt a force that he remembered last time when Sasuke killed Naruto.Its was the Nine Tail Fox as it quickly healed Naruto wounds and came into play. Naruto was in 1 tail. Wolverine was a bit shock but didn't care, for this time he wasn't going to be careless for this time he was going for the head. Naruto used his Tailed Beast Chakra Arms annd grabbed Wolverine quickly before he could react to it. Naruto then tried to crush him, but Wolverine Adamantium wasn't that easy to crush. So Naruto slammed his body against and through each and every tree the forest had to offer. Wolverine then broke through and ran towards Naruto in rage. Naruto ran towards Wolverine so faster Wolverine miss his attack. Naruto then used Rasengan once again but at Wolverines heart, as he did that Wolverine stabbed Naruto in the shoulder. Naruto jump back and got into his 6 tail rather quickly. Wolverine was starting to wonder how to kill this kid?! Naruto now in 6 tails stood there waiting for Wolverine to attack him. Wolverine has fought long enough to know this demon was trying to bait him into a trap, so Wolverine decided to let the demon believe Wolverine was going with his plan. The 6 tail fox Naruto then raised his arms as he was breaking the ground and lifting up the rocks. He then threw them at Wolverine, Wolverine was dodging each one except one. That one slammed Wolverine against the floor, but it didn't hurt him only let some cuts here and there. The 6 tail fox then used its tailed beast ball on Wolverine which burned him into dust.... or so the 6 tailed believe. Naruto went to find the body, but shaw nothing more but few skin and bones. Believing Wolverine was dead Naruto turned his back to leave, only to have Wolverine stand up and cut off Naruto head quickly killing both Naruto and The Nine Tail Fox. Winner Wolverine: I knew Wolverine could kill Naruto, but the question was could he kill the Naruto while in Nine Tail form. It seems that almost every episode they where close to killing him, but nevered finish him off. So Winner is Wolverine Category:Blog posts